Hot and Cold
by epAmy
Summary: One-shot. Her fiery red hair always reflected her fiery nature. His icy blue hair reflected his icy personality. Strange how those can change. A small peek into Len and Kahoko's life.


**A/N:** I've never tried an anime story before... but here's my try! Hope you like it!

I don't own anything to do with La Corda d'Oro

* * *

Kahoko gently swayed side to side humming 'Ave Maria' to the newborn infant snuggled into the sling in front of her. She stopped humming and just smiled at him. His fuzzy blue hair was sticking at odd angles and he was blowing bubbles in his sleep. "Oh, Aki, you're so sweet and handsome. Just like your daddy." Hearing his mother's voice, Aki opened his eyes, revealing golden amber orbs, and smiled sleepily. "Speaking of Daddy, we have to get supper started!" She started humming again as she bustled around the kitchen to prepare dinner, all the time entertaining Aki.

She was almost finished when she heard the front door open and a man called, "I'm home."

"In the kitchen!" After a few moments she hadn't heard anything and looked over her shoulder. Len stood in the doorway holding his violin as he watched her. "Are you just going to stand there looking like a fish all day?"

Len set his case down and stepped closer. He pushed back the hair from her face and kissed her gently. He pulled back and held her gaze, holding a silent conversation when a popping sound came from Kahoko's chest. Len looked down and smiled. Aki was still blowing bubbles and smiling wetly at him. Len raised his other hand and smoothed down Aki's messy hair.

"How was practice?" Kahoko asked as Len took Aki from her so she could finish getting dinner ready.

"Fine." He looked at her hesitantly, "You're coming to the concert, right?"

Kahoko looked back at him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Len truly smiled as he remembered when he asked her out for their first date during their last year. She had said those exact words.

_"Hino?" Len felt awkward out of the music building, but he had a mission here in the general education building. He had finally found her fiery red locks way to the side eating her lunch._

_"Tsukimori-kun! What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Eh?! Me?!"_

_"Yes." He held out a small sheet of paper to her._

_Kahoko took it from him. "Ah, you're playing with your mother again?"_

_"I want you to come," he blurted._

_"Huh__?" She looked at the paper again, then at Len's face. "I'll be there."_

_"There's something else," he trailed off._

_"What?"_

_Len took a deep breath for encouragement, "I would like you to join me after the concert for dinner."_

_"EH?! I—but—we—" None of Kahoko's words made sense._

_Before he could stop himself, Len blurted, "My parents will be there too; they want to meet you." _That isn't what I meant..._ he thought._

_"Oh."_

_"So will you come?"_

_Kahoko smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Len nodded and made a hasty retreat._

Len smiled down at Aki. Kahoko did come to the concert, and he did take her out to dinner, alone. He made some excuse that his parents couldn't come. Kahoko had tried to back out, but she didn't want to be rude. The next time Len asked her to dinner she made a blundering excuse why she couldn't. That's when Len began tricking her into dinners before she finally agreed to 'date' him.

"What are you smiling about?" Kahoko asked him.

"I was thinking of how you used to chase me around everywhere during our last year of school."

"Eh?? You were the one who chased me around," she admonished and moved out of the room.

"I still do," he called as he followed her.

=-=-=-=

"What took you so long?" Len mumbled when Kahoko finally slipped into bed that night.

"I couldn't get Aki to settle down." As per usual, she slid closer and pressed her feet against his.

Len popped open an eye and glared down at her. "Your feet are cold."

Kahoko smiled and pressed her feet more firmly against him, "And yours are nice and warm. Goodnight, Len."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you."

Just as she was about to drift to sleep she mumbled, "Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I might do something more with the flashback of the dating scene, but I'm not sure.

Hope all is well! :)


End file.
